


Media

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: For all the complaints about Jackson's over the top decorations, Jaebum looked satisfied with the warmth that their decorated living room projected.





	Media

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Merry Christmas bois and grils. this is the fluff fic we going ✈ smut later (maybe.) uwu

For all the complaints about Jackson's over the top decorations, Jaebum looked satisfied with the warmth their living room projected. The twinkling of the multicolored Christmas lights radiated a soft glow against the walls and added beautiful artistic shadows along Jackson's face when he stood right beside them, making Jaebum's breath hitch at how beautiful the younger man looked.

The Christmas tree was small, a cheap little thing they had gotten back in their first year of college. It had too many lights on it and it had way more decorations than it could handle, the branches drooping slightly with the weight of the ornaments, tinsel and lights the younger man had put on it.

Jaebum had complained while Jackson over did the tree and then when he hung the lights all around the tiny living room and into the hall leading to the rooms and to the front door. He'd complained when Jackson had made him hang red, green and silver tinsel along with the lights, and then he'd complained when Jackson insisted they go shopping for Christmas gifts for their friends so the Christmas tree wouldn't look empty without any presents under it. Jaebum had muttered how -- _it wouldn't look empty with all the shit you placed on it, babe_ \-- but either way he'd went along with buying all of their friends gifts so he wouldn't have to see Jackson's pout and his sad little puppy eyes staring back at him for who knows how long.

When they'd finally gotten all the presents wrapped and placed under the tree, Jaebum had stood at the entrance to the living room and he'd looked at the entire place with soft eyes, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip as he looked at Jackson hanging two stockings on the tree, ignoring how the branches he hung them on drooped even more as he added little candies and chocolates in them with a grin. Jaebum seemed to forget about everything in that moment, his eyes on Jackson when he turned to him with that smile of his that never failed to make Jaebum fall even more in love.

It was in that moment, with all the colors of the lights illuminating Jackson's face that Jaebum knew he was in deep, his heart stuttering in his chest as he smiled and ahook his head. "Our light bill is going to make me have to sell my kidney."

Jackson's laugh was beautiful, loud and obnoxious, but beautiful and Jaebum felt himself slowly melt into a puddle of nothing.

"Hyung, come help me put the star on top." Jackson held his hand out and Jaebum walked toward him, pulling on his hand until he had him against his chest, turning him around so they were both facing the tree. Jackson didn't complain, just sighed softly and let his weight rest on Jaebum, his hands fumbling blindly for Jaebum's until he was holding them both in his own, just staring quietly at the tree.

"Do you think it needs more lights?" Jackson whispered quietly and Jaebum laughed, burying his head in Jackson's neck as he shook with his laughter.

"Baby, if we add more lights were going to cause a power outage." Jackson's soft whine as he spun in his grasp to look at him with those same sad puppy eyes as before made Jaebum roll his eyes fondly, his teeth biting at his lip again to stop him from smiling.

It really wasn't fair, he thought as he let Jackson tell him how to place their last string of lights on the tree. Jackson knew he had a weakness for his puppy eyes.

 


End file.
